housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Bill Lindberg
Officer Bill Lindberg is a human, who works as a motorcycle officer for Babylon Gardens Police Department. He is the owner of Fox and Bailey. General Information Bill is a large, muscular Caucasian male with light blond hair, typically cropped into a flattop or similar military-style haircut. He is likely in his 30's. His rank in the BGPD is Officer. In uniform, he is never seen without his motorcycle helmet on, and always has the visor down. When out of uniform, he trends toward jeans and light T-shirts and A-shirts, while wearing large, opaque sunglasses. His eye color is unknown. Appearances in the comic His first appearance came in the arc Housepets! Christmas in the strip "Lame Joke #83", where he was about to take Fox to Kansas for Christmas, and it was revealed his preferred method of transporting pets was in a bucket strapped to his motorcycle. The bucket made another appearance in "Wonderful Night For A Bike Ride" in the arc A Mouse Named Spo, where he took K9 officer Fido Byron, along with the mouse Spo to work with him. His first significant role came in the arc A Sinister Shadow, beginning from the strip "Smooth as Sandpaper". During that arc, he made the arrest of Joel Robinson and another PETA operative after they had kidnapped Fox. Bill took the call to the suspicious activity at their van because it was his dog that they allegedly kidnapped. He had to chase the other operative, while K9 officers Fido and Kevin took down Joel. K9 Sergeant Ralph rescued and tended to Fox. In the arc The Visitor, he investigated the house that Miles of The Wolves Pack had established with the help of The Milton Ferrets. In the strip "See You At The Party, Officer", Bill thought it was suspicious that a pack of wolves had moved in, but ceased his questioning when he saw they were licensed to the Miltons. Later, in "Despite His Name Being Bill". he visits the wolf pack's housewarming BBQ, and enjoys their meat, even though they forgot they needed to cook it. He is briefly seen in the arc The Case of the Aztec Gold, in the strip "Nobody Nose". After questioning a delivery truck driver whose payload was stolen at a truck stop, he turns the investigation over to Fido to try to sniff out any clues. He is mentioned in the arc [http://www.housepetscomic.com/category/comic/47-a-few-days-in-the-country/ A Respite in the Country], in the strip "Where I Wanna Be", as finally having procured a sidecar for his motorcycle, allowing Fox to travel to Kansas for Thanksgiving in far greater comfort. This also allowed King to tag along, where he met and fell in love with Bailey. In the arc The Unbearable Lightness of Being a Dog, in the strip "In This Comic, Somebody Buys the Farm", it is revealed that Bill adopted Bailey when her owners were forced to sell their farm, and ended moving into an apartment in Joplin, Missouri, that did not allow pets. In the arc One Cat's Treasure, in the strip "Identity Theft", it is revealed Bill also owns a truck. He allows Jeff, owner of Maxwell and Bino, to borrow it so he can use it to transport equipment needed so Maxwell could run a crawfish boil. His only request for return payment was to save some of the crawfish for his own consumption. In the arc The King and I, in "The Important Details", he irons out the details of the marriage of King and Bailey. Keene assures him that Bailey will still be his dog, and the couple will split time between the Lindberg house and Keene mansion. He also asks Keene Milton who would get the resulting puppies, though no answer was given in the strip. Bailey responds to the insensitive question with an indignant "DADDY!?" Later, in "Here Comes the Bride", Bill Lindburg walks Bailey down the aisle for the wedding. Trivia *It has been stated by Rick Griffin that Bill is a reference to Patrick Warburton, Captain Falcon, and jokingly even Duke Nukem. Category:Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Humans Category:Dimension Prime Category:Officers Category:Owners